Weddings Always Did Make Me Cry
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: UPDATED: 10-5-03. Another totally weird pairing from me. This time, it's Benoit and maybe Stephanie (she might need to be poked into it) Set during B&Cs SD wedding night (Not like that! )
1. Rage

A/N: This fic answers questions 'nd stuff. Like where was Benoit when Stephanie was being attacked by Rosie and Jamal during Billy and Chucks Wedding. Benoit had been just talking to her, before Rico asked her to go out into the ring for the wedding. And it also answers some sort of fluffy love-struck questions that my sad, little Benoit musi is always asking; 'Why does Benoit never get chicks?' I'm sure it has -nothing- to do with the smile....... Anyhoo.... You know the drill. I own nothing or no one or nobody. I liked to own Brock. So, that I can see just -how- many tattoos he has. *leering look at Brock muse* That's about it. More once I get around to it. Rock on!   
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Weddings Always Did Make Me Cry  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
Benoit paced around the parking lot. He was so damn pissed off, that he was seeing red. Still, a half hour later. A half hour after Kurt Angle had, very publicly, humiliated him.   
  
During his match with the much, much larger Riskishi, Benoit was about to hit the flying head butt for the win, when he felt himself be pushed off the turnbuckle. It was Kurt Angle, the Olympic Dork, or Dorkimus Maximus as Edge called him. Next thing he remembered was 'Kishi's giant ass in his face, and his arms being held back, so that he wouldn't be able to protect himself. And he remembered the laugher. That dorky 'Heehaw' kind of laughter that could only come from one man. Kurt Angle.   
  
When he could finally get his head somewhat together and cleared, Benoit marched angrily to Stephanie's office. He respected her. One of the few women he had ever respected.   
  
Mind you, that's not to say he wasn't a gentleman when it came to women, he was. But, he usually found most women to be completely ditzy and stupid, and so few had ever gained his respected like Stephanie had. She didn't back down to him, even if he got into her face. Lita was another tough cookie. She withstood being put into the Crossface. Few men, let alone -women- could stand being in his finisher for more then a few seconds. Hell, even Raven; King of the Sadists fainted while in the hold. That made her pretty damn tough in his humble opinion. Another tough chick was Francine. She was a beautiful looking woman, but she used her beauty in a way that you didn't even realize you were being used, until it was to late. And she could kick ass. She could kick -collective- asses, actually.   
  
Where was he going with this? Oh yeah. Blind rage. Stephanie. The usual. He ended up getting a match at the PPV. But, that was ten days away. So Benoit had to go outside and let some of his anger blow off into the wind.   
  
That was a very easy task to complete, since he was standing outside in his ring gear in Minnesota in late September. It was quite windy, and he was standing outside without a shirt.   
  
Maybe I should go in, Benoit thought to himself. I'm as calm as I'm going to get and as long as I don't see Angle, I won't blow up at anyone.  
  
He never heard the sirens in the distance. 


	2. Finding Out

A/N: This part is kinda short. Sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and those others who told me that it was good so far. Boosting my ego is good! ^__^ Do ya like how I made the ending of the last chapter all mysterious? LoL. Sigh, I really need to find other things to humor myself with. I own no one. I am a no one. All characters are owned by WWFE and their people. I promise, this will be the shortest chapter. That's it, rock on!   
  
PART 2  
  
"What's going on, man?" Benoit asked to Shane Helms when he walked inside.   
  
All Benoit could see was a large crowd of people huddled together close to the entrance of the stage.   
  
Helms looked at Benoit for a second, seemingly judging if the other man was still angry. Because no one wanted to talk to Benoit when he was pissed, that was unhealthy to peoples health. Once he saw that Benoit was calm, Shane said in a rush, "Bisch is here! The Island Boys too! Chuck and Billy decided -not- to come out of their closet, and Rico had a heart attack 'nd stuff, and the main thing was he knew they wouldn't be able to go through with it.  
  
'nd the old priest, he goes something like; 'Commitment is forever. Whether it's 50 years, 16 months, or 3 minutes!!!' and then he rips off his face mask and it was Eric!!! Rosie and Jamal knocked out Billy and Chuck, and that slimy bastard Eric grabbed a hold of Stephanie, and then he threw her to those assholes. They Samoan Dropped onto her! They were going to really hurt her, when Edge, Cena, and Mysterio ran out. And then D-von, Angle, Shannon, Chavo, and Eddie ran out too. I stayed in the back, in case they came this way. Then I would stop them."  
  
Benoit was going to make a rude comment about little, lithe Shane Helms stopping the 400-pound Island Boys, when the gravity of the situation dawned on him.  
  
"Wait... Stephanie?" he asked incredibly.  
  
Shane nodded, his smile leaving his face.  
  
  
As much as people referred to Stephanie as a bitch, most people respected her. And half of the roster had a secret crush on her. But, she carried the stigma of HHHs ex on her and so most of the guys really didn't speak about their crushes on her.   
  
Benoit sighed, "How bad is she?"  
  
Shane shrugged, "Don't know. They were still getting her, Billy and Chuck out of the ring, last time I saw. I hope she's not to bad."   
  
Benoit couldn't find any words to say, and just merely nodded his head in agreement. 


	3. Planning

A/N: As you read, I should explain the last part of Benoit/Brock interaction... I threw that in, because Benoit's 'real' wife (ya know, in that so-called 'reality' thing) was originally someone else's valet and stuff. And Benoit stole her (and ended up stealin' her heart too, that crazy Cannuk!) So, in this reality, she was still someone he stole, but only as girlfriend status. Confusion over? Good. I still own no one. Now the story is kinda moving along. Rock on!  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The large crowd grew quiet. Benoit took that as a sign that Stephanie was being brought in. He moved away from Shane and tried to get closer up.  
  
Edge, Angle, and Cena were walking with Stephanie. She was laid out on a stretcher, but she motioned Edge closer to her. He leaned down and put his ear to her mouth. He nodded and the attendants kept on walking with her, out to the parking lot that Benoit was just standing in.  
  
Kurt seemed to be yelling at Edge, but instead of yelling back -like Benoit would have done,- Edge just rolled his eyes.  
  
It seemed like Kurt was mad that Stephanie talked to Edge and not to him. Kurt was even pouting. Benoit snorted, and tried desperately to hold his laughter in. But, that only caused Kurt's attention to be drawn to the smirking Rabid Wolverine. The two enemies glared daggers at each other. Edge noticed this, and before anymore blood could be shed, he cleared his throat and yelled for silence.  
  
As the wrestlers slowly became silent, Edge looked around and declared, "Stephanie told me that the show must go on. So, Nidia and Torrie, go get ready. Your match will be as soon as the ..mess.. is cleaned up out on the stage. Someone, preferably someone strong of heart, go tell Undertaker, that under Stephanie's orders, he needs to get ready. And, please! Make sure you knock before hand! Do -not- just barge in! Matt, you... I don't know.. Just go get your Mattitude ready for your match. Kurt and I will go to the hospital---"  
  
"And me." Benoit called out, walking closer to Edge.   
  
Edge lowered his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose. He stared at Benoit for a few seconds, and then he nodded. "All right, Benoit too. Save it for later, Kurt." Edge said without even looking over at Angle, whose mouth was open in protest. "Shannon and Shane, you guys check on Chuck. D-von and Chavo, you check on Billy. The rest of you guys, stay on alert for more RAW interference. In case there is anymore attacks, I'm leaving Rey and Cena in charge. Kidman, Noble? Watch out for your women during their match. The Island Boyz might come out and attack them too."  
  
  
The large crowd slowly spread apart so that each person could go to their posts. This left Kurt, Edge, Benoit and Brock Lesnar alone. Brock was all by himself, which meant Heyman was probably some where counting his money. He moved closer to Edge, the unofficial leader of the group. "Find out how Stephanie is, and tell her I'm sorry I couldn't be there for her."  
  
Kurt was the only one who looked away from Brocks intense glare. Edge nodded and asked, "You aren't coming?"  
  
Brock broke into a large smile, "I've still got some... unfinished business to take care of."  
  
Benoit smirked, "Don't do anything I would do."  
  
"Fine. Then, I won't try and steal Sara away from Undertaker," and with that, he left before Benoit could respond.  
  
"He kinda scares me," Kurt said once Brock left.  
  
Benoit snorted, "The tooth fairy scares you, Kurt."  
  
"Tooth, -eh?-" Kurt mocked.  
  
Edge sighed, "Listen Benoit--I can put my hatred of Kurt aside,"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Because right now, we need to figure out a way to get to the hospital. I came in Matt's rental, and I doubt he'd be happy to find it gone once he's done with his match."  
  
Kurt nodded, "And I came with Kidman and Torrie. That's an awful experience I never want to have to experience again. Three and a half hours of them making out...while driving!"  
  
"Fine," Benoit sighed. "We'll take my rental. Let's grab our stuff and head out."  
  
They went to the locker room and each man was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
  
  
Edge's thought were that of pure fury, which unlike his companions, he was able to hide quite well. But, if anyone saw him without his sunglasses on, and looked into his eyes... They'd know.  
  
His normally light grey eyes were currently dark and swirling.  
  
All he felt was pure hatred towards the assholes who did this to poor Stephanie.  
  
  
  
Over in Angle's head, Kurt was angry too. But, to a much lesser extent then Edge was.  
  
He had been one of the first guys out to the ring. He had seen Stephanie in a way he had never seen her, in all the years he knew her. She looked lifeless and childlike, laying on the cold mat. This was Stephanie, his Stephanie, that he was talking about. The cold, callous, mean-spirited bitch who craved power and wealth. Yet that was the same person laying half-dead on the ring mat.   
  
When he tried to help her up, she just looked at him dazed and then fainted again. He couldn't even try to feel any sort of anger like Edge was feeling, because he was just scared for Stephanie.  
  
  
  
Benoit, on the other hand, was angry just like the other guys. But, at a different person. Himself.  
  
He was mad and angry at himself for being outside blowing off some steam, while Stephanie went out into that ring, not knowing what she was getting into. If Benoit was inside and watching, the very first time the words; '3 minutes' were even finished being said, he would have ran faster then any Olympic speedster, to get to the ring in time.  
  
He had dealt with Eric countless times, he should have been alert enough to have seen that trick coming. But, he didn't and because of that, she got hurt.   
  
All because of him. 


	4. Driving

A/N: A cookie for whomever finds the Bon Jovi reference hidden in this chapter! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
So, with Edge's fury, Benoit's guilt, and Kurt's...well... dorkiness, the three of them got into Benoit's car.  
  
Since Benoit was a notoriously slow driver, Edge sat in the drivers seat, and Benoit next to him. Kurt sat in back of Edge. I might be a dork, Kurt thought to himself, but I am not that dumb. Benoit would lower the seat on me and crush me, just to get a laugh, so I'll sit behind Edge.   
  
"Dude! I can't stand the silence! Do ya mind if I turn on the radio?" Edge asked as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to some nameless beat.   
  
"Sure. Go ahead." Benoit said.  
  
"I like country music!" Kurt said happily in the back, to which Edge and Benoit ignored him.  
  
Edge found a death metal station, and started bobbing his head along with the music. Benoit sat with his usual stoic expression, and Kurt sat, pouting with his hands covering his ears, complaining about getting a headache.  
  
  
They continued driving, and pretty soon Benoit realized something. Something rather important.  
  
"Hey...Edge? I think we just drove past a sign that said the hospital was the opposite way..."  
  
Instead of answering, Edge lowered his head on the steering wheel. When he raised his head, he made a sharp and sudden U-turn in the middle of the, thankfully, empty highway.  
  
"That's what happens when you let a Canadian drive!" Kurt yelled from the back.  
  
Edge glared at him through his sunglasses, and Benoit answered for him, "Kirt. We Canadians out number you 2 to 1. Those aren't really good odds, so if I were you... I'd shut up!" Kurt spent the rest of the ride muttering about 'damn Cannucks.'  
  
They ended up in the parking lot of the hospital, after Kurt had to give his last 5 dollars to the parking attendant so that they could actually park and not have the car towed away. Because that really wouldn't make the day be any better if they no longer had a car to get back to the hotel.  
  
  
Unfortunately, the parking lot was a good three miles away from the hospital doors, so because of the urgency of the situation, and the fact that it was really -really- cold, the three men jogged to through the parking lot to get to the hospital.  
  
When they finally got inside, Kurt was the one who asked what room Stephanie was in, and after a little bit of a fight, the nurse ended up thinking that Kurt was Shane McMahon, Stephanie's brother. It hurt Kurt's pride to have to pretend to be his archenemy, well, after Benoit and that little Mysterio guy, but he did it for Stephanie. And once she woke up, he was differently going to tell her what torture he had to endure for her.  
  
Edge led the group to room A-3 where Stephanie was. Kurt and Benoit followed silently behind.  
  
She looked horrible. She was a ghastly pale color, and very small looking in the giant bed. She had all sorts of needles and tubes connected to her, and her eyes were closed and black and blue. But, even though she looked horrible, they must have given her something for the pain, because she was smiling peacefully.  
  
Edge and Benoit sat on one side of her, and Kurt sat on the other. They were quiet during this and were lost in their own thoughts. 


	5. Hospital

A/N: A Cookie to Angelscribe!!! It wasn't really -that- big of a hidden message, but still! -gives the magic Cookie!- -Cookie changes colors- -crowd goes 'Ooooo'- Sorry, for the long delay between chapters, but to make up for it (and because this chapter, while it is important, is very short) I shall put up the new chapter quickly! -gets whips out- Yah slave Yah! -Raven muse perks up at mention of whips- Sigh. Somethings never change. ^^ Rock on!   
Chapter 5   
Edge couldn't help but stare at her. If she was awake, she would have blushed at him and tell him to stop, but he couldn't. She was so small and fragile looking. Instead of disgusting him, it only strengthen his resolve to protect her.   
  
He did something he had rarely done in a long time. A year at the most. He prayed.  
-God, I know I haven't really spoken to you since... Christian... Since my own flesh and blood turned on me, and I became a madman... You couldn't protect me. 26 years of not seeing his real thoughts, 26 years of living a lie. Instead of helping me, and letting me see, you just turned on me like he did. You could have stopped him, or warned me.   
  
But, that's for another time. You didn't protect me, but please, God, protect her.   
  
I know Stephanie may not have been the greatest person in her past. But, that's what that is, the past. Just like me and my -- Christian... The past. She's better now. You've seen her! She's gotten better! Once she realized her mistake with Hunter she became different. She changed. At first for him, and then, later for herself.   
  
If Lita could forgive me for all the rotten and bad things I did to her in the past, then surely, you could forgive Stephanie!-  
Kurt was still in shock. This rough and tough woman who he had fallen in love with years ago, she was so young and defenseless looking. It felt odd to Kurt, that someone so tough could look so fragile, just by one, well really three, men. It boggled his mind. He still remembered the first day he and Stephanie met. He had felt connected to her even then.  
-"Hi, I'm--"  
"Kurt. Yes, we know."  
"We?"  
"Well, Hunter and I. We've had our eye on you for the longest time. We'd like to remind you that the WWF is nothing like the other promotion that you saw, ECW. We don't literally crucify people from the rafters. That would be inhumane. We crucify them out in the ring."  
  
She had seemed like such a bitch, but once Hunter left her side... Probably to go have one of his famous 30 minute 'talks' with Chyna.... She let out a breath, and her face instantly soften. She looked so beautiful.  
  
"Hi. Sorry about that Kurt. Don't think I have some sort of Jerkly/Hyde syndrome. I just have to act like that around him. He gets insanely jealous if I seem interested in men." I remember how taken back I felt, and must have looked. "Oh! Not like that! Not that I don't find you handsome in a nice youthful kinda way, but you know.... He's a very jealous husband."   
  
When she said that word. That damn 'H' word, besides his name. Not just 'Hunter' but 'husband' too. I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces...and then she said, "but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."   
  
And he had stuck by her since then. If it wasn't for her, he would have never joined the Alliance, he would have never had enough guts to try out and win King Of The Ring.... It was all her. And now look at her.-  
Benoit was still angry at himself.  
-It's all my fault. If I had been there...- Benoit shook his head, and he tried, desperately, to get the thoughts out of his head -Poor Stephanie...- He rubbed his eyes, before he could let his unshed tears be seen. -Rabid Wolverine's never show emotion.... Let alone cry in front of their coworkers and enemy.- 


	6. Denial

A/N: Benoit is still fighting it... -tisks- Silly man. A certain friend (and not Stephanie's "Aunt Flow") makes an appearance (through the telephone) and he and his new friend will be explained at a later date, so don't worry, you won't be as confused as Benoit is. ^^ That's about it, I still own no one... Rock on!   
Chapter 6  
It had been hours since they had gotten to the hospital, and so far, no one else had come. Most of the wrestlers were probably snug in their hotel beds, or nursing their own wounds to busy to think about Stephanie. And there were no McMahons present either. No phone calls, no visits, no nothing.  
  
Edge figured that the McMahons were back to 'not talking to each other' again, or maybe just didn't care. But, that would be kinda cold. But, then again, that is how Vince raised his children to be... Cold. Edge had heard from Billy Kidman, that Shane was slowly becoming semi-human again. When Kidman hurt his leg, whether it was his knee or leg, Edge couldn't remember, Shane O'Mac personally told him to take as long as he could off. He had seemed concerned. Of course Shane also believed that the Alliance was going to live forever, and so it wouldn't hurt if one of their brightest stars was only temporally hurt. And Stephanie. ...She had changed so much.   
  
The shrill piercing noise of the phone awoke them out of their thoughts.  
  
"H'llo?" Edge, the closest to the phone asked. As the caller seemed to talk, Edge got angrier and angrier looking, "Listen, she wouldn't want to hear from your sorry ass anyway."  
  
"Who is it, Edge?" Benoit asked inquisitively.  
  
Edge covered the phone's mouthpiece, and it seemed like the person on the other end was still talking. Loudly. "Jericho."  
  
Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes. Benoit sighed and nodded. "Let me talk to him, I can deal with him."  
  
Edge gave to the phone to him, and then rolled his own eyes, "Good luck."  
  
Benoit put the phone to his ear and heard Jericho still ranting about something, "Jerky? Would you please shut the hell up?"  
  
"Benyoit? What are you doing there!? Did Edgeward jump off that nice cliff like I instructed him too?"  
  
"You wish. No, Edge, myself and...Kurt... we drove to the hospital."  
  
"Kurt?!" Jericho asked incredibly.  
  
"Yeah," Benoit said, looking at the man whom they were currently talking about, cleaning his nails and muttering something about American pride.  
  
"Kurt? As in Angle?! And you haven't killed him yet, Roboto?"  
  
Benoit rolled his eyes, even though he knew Jericho couldn't see him, "Yeah, well, I'm used to annoying people. Ten or more years of you trained me."  
  
"Shut up. Just shut up. You know I hate you so damn--" he was cut off by a very feminine giggle.  
  
Benoit started laughing. "Who is that? I didn't that they made blowup dolls that could talk!"  
  
"If they did, you'd buy one," Jericho muttered. "So, at least one of you would be talkative. If you really, really must know..." Jericho lowered his voice, "Stacy Kielber."  
  
"WHAT!" Benoit yelled, and then look around and realized that he was, thankfully, left alone with Stephanie. If he knew Edge's appetite for coffee like he did, they must have went out to get some ugly hospital coffee.  
  
"Shut up, man. Just shut up.... To make a long story short, it involved that ever delightful scum of a man Hunter Helmsly, Stacy, and his so-called 'gigantic' sledge hammer. The one in his pants.."  
  
"And you in your wet Speedo!" Stacys voice called out in the background.  
  
Benoit laughed again, "You are defiantly telling me about this later, Jerky."  
  
Jericho stuttered for a second, and Benoit could just picture him turning red, and rubbing his neck like he did when he got flustered. The few times that ever happened. "Yeah... Anyway my current situation with Stacy aside, how is Stephanie? Edgeward wouldn't tell me."  
  
"I'm so sure you asked him nicely."  
  
"I did!" Jericho whined into the phone.  
  
"She's... She's stable. I don't know man. They won't tell us, and we're currently pretending to be family."  
  
Jericho snorted, "Yeah... You guys -really- look like McMahon's."  
  
"They think Kurt is Shane." Benoit paused as he waited for Jericho to stop laughing.   
  
Once he did, Jericho asked; "Ah, that's great! ...But, in all seriousness, Benoit-buddy, how is she doing?"  
  
"She's seemingly doing fine. Right now, I guess she's just resting. The doctors say that nothing is broken--"  
  
"Even though it looked like it on national television."  
  
"And in real-life too."  
  
"Well, I've tied up the phone lines long enough. I'm glad to hear she's doing good. I should go, try not to kill Kirk, and give my regards to Stephanie."  
  
"And Broadway!!!" Stacy yelled in the background, and she and Jericho started humming.  
  
"Bye, freak."  
  
"Bye, Roboto."  
Benoit smiled as he silently hung up the phone. He didn't know if Stephanie realized how blessed she was to have such good friends of the, newly formed pair of Jericho and Stacy. Because, if he remembered from WCW correctly, Stacy's quirkiness would be perfect for Jericho.   
  
-Now that I think about it.- Benoit thought. -I don't even know why I'm here. I didn't really consider Stephanie a friend, let alone someone I could feel so strongly for. Yet, here I am.   
  
When I saw her, laid out on the gurney... I... I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be better. I don't think I've ever felt that before. For friend, or an enemy. Not even for Jericho, the only one I could call both at the same time.  
  
This all seems wrong to me. I was raised as a blue-collar worker. Nothing too flashy... That's how I was brought up.... But, then.... Why do I feel something tugging at me when I look at her? I shouldn't feel anything. Besides the fact that people call me a machine for a reason, but she's my boss... And I'm her worker... And that's it.... - 


	7. Answers and Embarrassment

A/N: A BIG shout out to all those who bothered me and prodded me to continue with this story... I have more then a few ideas of how this will play out, and I kinda pushed this one off to the side to work on other stories. So, I'm sorry about that my chicas (y lone chico)... Anyway, Benoit slightly embarrasses himself in this chapter. Heeh. I own none of the characters, that's aboot it and Rock on!   
  
Chapter 7  
---------   
  
Benoit sat down in a chair that was closer to Stephanie's head. He gently pushed away some of her hair that had fallen on to her face.  
  
"Like Sleeping Beauty," he murmured. Then he thought about what he said, and shook his head as his face grew red, "I'm such an idiot. She's more lovely then any Disney character..." he continued stroking her hair.  
  
*   
  
Edge watched all this unfold from the doorway behind Benoit and Stephanie. He was glad Benoit finally realized that he had feelings for Stephanie. -I should leave them alone,- Edge thought to himself, and then glanced at Kurt. -And get Angle to leave them alone too.-   
  
"Hey Kurt!" Edge called out, taking a final sip from his coffee.  
  
Kurt looked up from the snack machine that had stolen his very last dollar. He kicked the machine, and then looked up, "What!?"  
  
Edge sighed and shook his head at the sight before him. Angle had managed to leave an imprint on the bottom of the machine. "Want to go find some phones? We need to make a couple calls."  
  
*   
  
Benoit was still sitting next to Stephanie, not knowing what Edge and Kurt were doing, when a nurse walked into the room.  
  
"Mr. McMahon?" she asked quietly and Benoit blinked as he realized she was talking to him.  
  
"No, he went out to get some coffee, I guess. I'm Chris Benoit. A fellow employee, and... uh... friend of Stephanie and the McMahon's."  
  
The nurse nodded her head, "All right. When Mr. McMahon returns, you can tell him that Stephanie is fine. And once she wakes up, she's free to leave in the morning. We just need to perform a few more tests, but nothing major."  
  
Benoit smiled, and the nurse seemed a little taken aback by it, "You mean it? She's all right? Nothing bad!?"  
  
"That's right Mr. Benoit. I'll leave you two alone." She left just as silently as she walked in, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Did you hear that Stephanie!?! You're all right!! Which is silly of me to think, because of obviously you would know if you were all right or not. But, you haven't waken up yet to tell anyone. And I'm ranting, that's how happy I am!!" He leaned down in excitement to kiss her cheek, and at that moment she turned her head toward him and opened her eyes.  
  
Benoit stopped in shock. "...Chris...? ...Benoit?" Stephanie said, her voice cracking slightly, and her eyes opening widely.  
  
"Hiya, Stephanie." Benoit said sitting back in his chair, a bright, bright red color staining his face.  
  
"Should I even ask why you looked like you were going to... Yeah." She asked him. He stopped blushing long enough to answer, "They told me that you have nothing serious, and ...well, I kinda got caught up in the moment."   
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was silence for a minute, and then Stephanie cracked a wide grin, "I didn't know Rabid Wolverines could even -show- emotion, let a lone one of excitement!"  
  
Benoit could only grin sheepishly.  
  
---- 


End file.
